internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Indian cricket team in England in 2007
The India national cricket team toured England from 19 July to 8 September 2007. The tour included 3 Tests and 7 ODIs. During the Test series, the Pataudi Trophy, a prize commissioned by the MCC to commemorate the 75th anniversary of India's Test debut, was competed for. This was designed and created by Jocelyn Burton, Holborn, London. Squads Test squads Steve Harmison was named in the England squad for the first Test but withdrew just a day later due to a hernia and underwent an operation to treat it, ruling him out for the entire series. Chris Tremlett was named as his replacement. Matthew Hoggard did not play in the first two Test matches against India after being sent to hospital following a back spasm. With the resignation of Greg Chappell after the Cricket World Cup 2007 and Graham Ford declining the position of Indian coach, India entered the series without a coach. Virender Sehwag and Harbhajan Singh were not named in the Indian squad due to recent poor performances while Irfan Pathan and Munaf Patel were not fully fit. ODI squads On 7 August 2007, the BCCI Secretary Niranjan Shah named the Indian squad for the seven-match ODI series. The list of players are: Rahul Dravid (captain), Mahendra Singh Dhoni, Sachin Tendulkar, Sourav Ganguly, Yuvraj Singh, Ramesh Powar, Dinesh Karthik, Zaheer Khan, R. P. Singh, Munaf Patel, Robin Uthappa, Rohit Sharma, Piyush Chawla, Gautam Gambhir, Ajit Agarkar. Tour matches First-class: Sussex v Indians | team2 = Sussex | score-team1-inns1 = 388/7d (130.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = VVS Laxman 95 (178) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Saqlain Mushtaq 3/71 (29.5 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 300/6d (85.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Andy Hodd 106* (165) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Anil Kumble 3/66 (22 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 184/8d (51 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = R. P. Singh 41* (46) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Robin Martin-Jenkins 2/13 (7 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 190/9 (55 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Richard Montgomerie 59 (83) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Anil Kumble 3/57 (20 overs) | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = County Ground, Hove | umpires = Graham Burgess (Eng) and Keith Coburn (Eng) | motm = | toss = Indians won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Michael Thornely (Sssx) made his first-class debut. }} First-class: England Lions v Indians | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 413/8d (97 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Tim Bresnan 126* (166) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Zaheer Khan 3/119 (22 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 383 (86.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Sachin Tendulkar 171 (236) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Stuart Broad 5/76 (19.4 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 227/2d (59 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Andrew Strauss 80 (103) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Ramesh Powar 1/49 (13 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 91/1 (20 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Dinesh Karthik 51 (45) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Adil Rashid 1/24 (6 overs) | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = County Ground, Chelmsford | umpires = Martin Bodenham (Eng) and Barry Dudleston (Eng) | motm = | toss = England Lions won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} First-class: Indians v Sri Lanka A | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 266 (76.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Thilan Samaraweera 75 (100) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Ranadeb Bose 5/51 (18.2 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 238/5d (68 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Rahul Dravid 67* (105) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Rangana Herath 2/62 (18 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 265/7d (64 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Michael Vandort 117 (186) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Ramesh Powar 2/37 (12 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 187/6 (55 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Wasim Jaffer 55 (84) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Dammika Prasad 2/34 (12 overs) | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = Grace Road, Leicester | umpires = Nick Cook (Eng) and Barrie Leadbeater (Eng) | motm = | toss = Sri Lanka A won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} List A: England Lions v Indians | score1 = 296/8 (50 overs) | score2 = 32/0 (6.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Vikram Solanki 60 (65) | wickets1 = Ramesh Powar 3/52 (10 overs) | runs2 = Sourav Ganguly 18* (29) | wickets2 = | result = No result | report = Scorecard | venue = County Ground, Northampton | umpires = Neil Bainton (Eng) and Richard Illingworth (Eng) | motm = | toss = Indians won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} Pataudi Trophy (Test) 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 298 (91.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Andrew Strauss 96 (186) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Sreesanth 3/67 (22 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 201 (77.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Wasim Jaffer 58 (156) | wickets-team2-inns1 = James Anderson 5/42 (24.2 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 282 (79 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Kevin Pietersen 134 (213) | wickets-team1-inns2 = R. P. Singh 5/59 (16.3 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 282/9 (96 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Mahendra Singh Dhoni 76* (159) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Chris Tremlett 3/52 (21 overs) | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = Lord's, London | umpires = Steve Bucknor (WI) and Simon Taufel (Aus) | motm = Kevin Pietersen (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Play on Day 1 was reduced to 81 overs due to bad light.'' *''Play on Day 2 was reduced to 68 overs due to rain.'' *''Play on Day 3 was reduced to 45 overs due to rain.'' *''Play on Day 5 was reduced to 47 overs due to bad light and rain. | notes = Chris Tremlett (Eng) made his Test debut. }} ;Day One The first Test match at Lord's saw Chris Tremlett make his England Test debut. Michael Vaughan won the toss and chose to bat first. Andrew Strauss and Alastair Cook took advantage of average Indian bowling scoring 40 runs after only 5 overs putting on 76 before Sourav Ganguly made the break through dismissing Cook on 36 lbw from his fourth ball of the match. No further wickets fell in the morning session although Strauss was dropped on 43 by Dinesh Karthik at the stroke of lunch. Michael Vaughan and Strauss scored a 142 run second wicket partnership that would prove to be crucial in the match. Strauss was dismissed on 96 edging a slider from Anil Kumble. England in a seemingly strong position of 252/2 lost two quick wickets of Michael Vaughan and Paul Collingwood. Vaughan edged an R. P. Singh delivery straight to Dhoni while Paul Collingwood went for his first Test duck being deceived by a googly from Kumble and was trapped lbw reducing England to 255/4. This wicket meant Anil Kumble overtook Shane Warne's Test record of 138 lbw wickets. Ryan Sidebottom joined Kevin Pietersen as nightwatchman and survived 5 deliveries before the day ended with England on 268/4. ;Day Two Heavy rain in the morning and poor weather forecasts made any play on the second day a remote possibility but rain stopped at around 13:00 BST allowing play to resume at 13:50 BST. The restart saw the Indian attack dismiss England for 298 with the final 26 runs costing 6 wickets. Chris Tremlett and Monty Panesar both went for ducks while Sidebottom and Matthew Prior went on 1. There was controversial moment in this session when Pietersen began walking when he edged a ball to Dhoni and appeared to be out caught. He turned back however when he saw his team mates at the pavilion waving him to go back when they saw Steve Bucknor telling Simon Taufel he thought the ball had not carried. TV replays showed the ball did not carry and Pietersen was given not out by the third umpire Ian Gould. This decision did not cost India however as Pietersen did not score any runs before being caught. Dinesh Karthik was dismissed early on lbw and India could have been 16/2 had Prior not drop Wasim Jaffer in the second over. Rahul Dravid could not make a start and was removed cutting an outswinger to Prior. Sachin Tendulkar consolidated India's innings however scoring 80 runs with Jaffer before he was dismissed on 37. India lost one further wicket of Jaffer (which was Tremlett first Test wicket) and closed the day on 145/4. ;Day Three The day began in similar vein to the previous one with India losing their remaining 6 wickets in the space of 15 overs closing their innings on 201. James Anderson got his career best bowling figures of 5/42 in this innings. Andrew Strauss and Alastair Cook negotiated the final two overs of the session before lunch was taken. Play did not resume until 15:25 BST due to rain. At the restart Zaheer Khan left-handed swing troubled the opening batsmen with Strauss and Cook going out in quick succession before play stopped. After the rain interruption Vaughan and Pietersen survived the final 35 minutes of the play to end the day on 77/2 leading the game by 174 runs. ;Day Four England scored 25 runs before Vaughan was clean bowled by R. P. Singh. Collingwood and Bell's wickets soon followed and England were 132/5. No further wickets fell in the morning session and England went into lunch at 161/5. The afternoon session started with Prior and Pietersen putting on 90 runs at a rate of 5 an over to swing the game in England's favour before Prior was eventually caught by Dhoni. Chris Tremlett completed his pair being bowled by Khan, becoming the first Englishman since 1999 to get a pair on debut. Pietersen struggled to protect the tail and England were dismissed for 282 before tea setting India a target of 380 runs for victory. Singh got his bowling figures of 5/59 in this innings. In the final session of the day, India scored runs quickly, making 137 runs at a cost of 3 wickets. India lost the key wickets of Dravid and Tendulkar both out lbw. Going into a tense final day, all results were still possible. ;Day Five India lost two early wickets of Sourav Ganguly (lbw) and Karthik (caught) meaning that any chance of an Indian victory disappeared. Weather forecasts had predicted rain and it became a race against time for England to win the match before rain arrived while India would have to hold out for a draw. VVS Laxman and Dhoni produced a stand of 86 runs before Laxman was bowled by Tremlett. This left Dhoni with the task of rear guard which was to protect the tail from the English attack. The next 3 wickets fell within 8 overs leaving India on 263/9. With light deteriorating Vaughan and Panesar bowled the final 7 overs of the match. Sreesanth survived a strong lbw appeal from Panesar before bad light forced tea to be taken early. Rain meant that there was no evening session and the Test ended in a draw. Pietersen was awarded man of the match for his 134 century. 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 198 (65.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Alastair Cook 43 (111) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Zaheer Khan 4/59 (21 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 481 (158.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Sachin Tendulkar 91 (196) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Monty Panesar 4/101 (33.5 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 355 (104 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Michael Vaughan 124 (193) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Zaheer Khan 5/75 (27 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 73/3 (24.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Wasim Jaffer 22 (45) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Chris Tremlett 3/12 (7.1 overs) | result = India won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Trent Bridge, Nottingham | umpires = Ian Howell (SA) and Simon Taufel (Aus) | motm = Zaheer Khan (Ind) | toss = India won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Play on Day 1 was reduced to 55 overs. | notes = }} ;Day Five India began the day with only 63 runs left to make in order to win the match. Wasim Jaffer and Dinesh Karthik began to added 22 runs the Indian score. The Indian team soon lost the wickets of Jaffer, Karthik and Sachin. Ganguly and Dravid made 2 and 11 runs respectively confirming the Indian win. 3rd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 664 (170 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Anil Kumble 110* (193) | wickets-team1-inns1 = James Anderson 4/182 (40 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 345 (103.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ian Bell 63 (96) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Zaheer Khan 3/32 (22 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 180/6d (58 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Sourav Ganguly 57 (68) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Paul Collingwood 2/24 (10 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 369/6 (110 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Kevin Pietersen 101 (159) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Sreesanth 3/53 (21 overs) | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = The Oval, London | umpires = Steve Bucknor (WI) and Ian Howell (SA) | motm = Anil Kumble (Ind) | toss = India won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Play on Day 4 was reduced to 86 overs due to rain. }} India won the toss, and chose to bat first on a flat wicket which proved very good for batting. Both teams were unchanged again from the Trent Bridge Test, creating the rare scenario of both teams fielding the same 11 players per side for all matches of the series. England’s bowlers worked hard throughout days 1 and 2, but were unable to replicate the successes they had previously achieved against India’s powerful batting line up. Dinesh Karthik continued his good form to score 91, and Rahul Dravid scored 55 before he was clean bowled by a good delivery from James Anderson. England’s cause was not helped by dropped catches from the wicketkeeper Matt Prior – first off Sachin Tendulkar when he was on 20, and then VVS Laxman when he was on 41. Tendulkar went on to make 82, and Laxman 51. Prior also conceded five lots of four byes on day 1, though some of these might conceivably have been signalled wide. India finished day 1 on 316/4, and accelerated their scoring significantly on day 2. Mahendra Singh Dhoni scored 92, and was only dismissed off the part time spin of Kevin Pietersen after having hit two massive sixes and attempting a third. Then, veteran spinner Anil Kumble registered his maiden test century in his 118th match, which was a delightful moment for all followers of Indian cricket. Kumble would go unbeaten, finishing on 110 not out, and the lower order all contributed useful runs to help India compile an enormous score of 664. This total pretty much ensured that India could not lose the match, and would therefore win the series. England came out to bat late on day 2, and lost the wicket of Andrew Strauss before the close. They continued to lose wickets regularly through day 3, with the shot selection of some of the middle order batsmen being called into question. Zaheer Khan, India’s bowler of the series picked up three wickets and Kumble also took three. For England, Alastair Cook, Ian Bell and Paul Collingwood all scored in the 60s, but no one went on to make a big score – leaving England on 345 all out early on day 4 and facing the prospect of following on. Rahul Dravid chose not to enforce the follow-on, however, a decision regarded as negative by many. However, there were concerns about Zaheer Khan who may have strained his thigh, and both India and Australia have been reluctant to enforce the follow-on since the incredible match in Kolkata in 2001 where India won the match having been forced to follow-on by Australia. For a short period, Dravid’s decision looked to be potentially dangerous as England captured three very early wickets to leave India on 11/3, with an overall lead of 330. Dravid himself then batted in a very defensive manner, in an innings where he scored 12 from 96 deliveries. At one point, he had only scored 2 from 52 balls. However, Sourav Ganguly batted aggressively at the other end, and Laxman and Dhoni also contributed to boost India’s score, and allow Dravid to declare leaving England exactly 500 to win in 110 overs. England survived until the end of day 4 without loss. For the most part, they batted sensibly throughout day 5 to reach 369/6 by the close of play and secure themselves a draw. However, there were still questions about the technique of some of the batsmen, with Michael Vaughan, Kevin Pietersen and Ian Bell all falling to slightly injudicious shots. Pietersen scored another test century, which was the main contributor to ensuring the draw by the close of play. India had won the series 1–0, and secured their first series victory in England since 1986. Overall, the series had been a very good one, with two evenly matched sides competing well. England were unlucky not to win the first test at Lords due to rain, although they had had their chances. India seized on the opportunities they created at Trent Bridge to take the lead, and then first and foremost batted England out of contention in the final test, before thinking about winning it, which they did very effectively. NatWest Series (ODI) 1st ODI | score1 = 288/2 (50 overs) | score2 = 184 (50 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Ian Bell 126* (118) | wickets1 = Zaheer Khan 1/49 (10 overs) | runs2 = Rahul Dravid 46 (72) | wickets2 = James Anderson 4/23 (10 overs) | result = England won by 104 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Rose Bowl, Southampton | umpires = Mark Benson (Eng) and Billy Doctrove (WI) | motm = Ian Bell (Eng) | toss = India won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} Alastair Cook and Ian Bell both posted maiden ODI centuries, and James Anderson took three early wickets in India's chase to leave them on 34/4, and ensuring that the target of 289 was well out of their reach. 2nd ODI | score1 = 329/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 320/8 (50 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Sachin Tendulkar 99 (112) | wickets1 = Andrew Flintoff 5/56 (10 overs) | runs2 = Ian Bell 64 (96) | wickets2 = Piyush Chawla 3/60 (10 overs) | result = India won by 9 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = County Ground, Bristol | umpires = Billy Doctrove (WI) and Ian Gould (Eng) | motm = Rahul Dravid (Ind) | toss = India won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 281/8 (50 overs) | score2 = 239 (48.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Ian Bell 79 (89) | wickets1 = R. P. Singh 3/55 (9 overs) | runs2 = Sourav Ganguly 72 (104) | wickets2 = James Anderson 3/32 (9.1 overs) | result = England won by 42 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Edgbaston, Birmingham | umpires = Mark Benson (Eng) and Billy Doctrove (WI) | motm = Ian Bell (Eng) | toss = India won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} 4th ODI | score1 = 212 (49.4 overs) | score2 = 213/7 (48 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Yuvraj Singh 71 (104) | wickets1 = Stuart Broad 4/51 (10 overs) | runs2 = Paul Collingwood 47 (55) | wickets2 = Ajit Agarkar 4/60 (10 overs) | result = England won by 3 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Mark Benson (Eng) | motm = Stuart Broad (Eng) | toss = India won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} India's decision to bat first seemed to be a mistake after they were left 32/3 but Sachin Tendulkar's half century and small contributions later pushed India to 212. This seemingly was enough for the touring side as England crashed to 0/1 and soon 35/3. By the time captain Paul Collingwood was run out, England needed 99 runs to win with all-rounder Ravi Bopara and bowler Stuart Broad to fend off the remaining 26 overs. Surprisingly the two put a record eight wicket partnership for England, the hosts taking the series 3–1 with a three-wicket victory and Broad picking up man of the match for his 45 not out and 4/51. 5th ODI | score1 = 324/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 242/8 (39 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Yuvraj Singh 72 (57) | wickets1 = Paul Collingwood 1/48 (10 overs) | runs2 = Paul Collingwood 91* (71) | wickets2 = Sourav Ganguly 2/26 (7 overs) | result = India won by 38 runs (D/L) | report = Scorecard | venue = Headingley, Leeds | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Nigel Llong (Eng) | motm = Sourav Ganguly (Ind) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} 6th ODI | score1 = 316/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 317/8 (49.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Owais Shah 107* (95) | wickets1 = Zaheer Khan 1/43 (10 Overs) | runs2 = Sachin Tendulkar 94 (81) | wickets2 = Stuart Broad 2/46 (9.4 overs) | result = India won by 2 wickets | | report = Scorecard | venue = The Oval, London | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Peter Hartley (Eng) | motm = Sachin Tendulkar (Ind) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} 7th ODI | score1 = 187 (47.3 overs) | score2 = 188/3 (36.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Mahendra Singh Dhoni 50 (72) | wickets1 = Dimitri Mascarenhas 3/23 (10 overs) | runs2 = Kevin Pietersen 71* (96) | wickets2 = R. P. Singh 2/40 (7 overs) | result = England won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Lord's, London | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Ian Gould (Eng) | motm = Kevin Pietersen (Eng) | toss = India won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} External links *CricketArchive *cricinfo.com *Video highlights *Ball by Ball Simulation with Text, Audio Commentary 2007 Category:International cricket competitions in 2007